


Mit dem Auge sehen - Lustvolle Seufzer

by ParaSchock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotik, F/M, Romanze, Übernatürlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaSchock/pseuds/ParaSchock





	Mit dem Auge sehen - Lustvolle Seufzer

Der Ritter richtete den Blick auf sie und stieg von seinem reinrassigen Araberrappen. Langsam näherte er sich ihr – sein Gesicht: maskenhaft. Nur seine Augen drangen in sie, verwirrten ihren Geist, ließen ihr Herz toben. - Die Farbe: undefinierbar. Tastend suchte ihre Hand an der rauen Baumrinde Halt. Und er kam langsam näher, geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze. Sie fühlte sich ihm ausgeliefert, hier in der Einsamkeit des Waldes, fern jeglicher Menschenseele, allein mit ihm, dessen Namen sie noch nicht einmal kannte. Was würde er mit ihr machen? Den Kopf leicht gesenkt haltend, sie jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend, glitt er schweigend näher. Es schien ihr so, als wolle er sie nur durch die Kraft seines Blickes bannen, nur um sie dann ... 

„ ... Der Gnomenaufstand war 1942 ausgebrochen ... als ein ägyptischer Gott in Deutschland das Licht der Welt erblickte“, schrieb sie und stutzte, als sie ihren Blick nochmals über das Pergament gleiten ließ.

Energisch strich sie den letzten Satz aus. Richtig musste es heißen: „1942 wurde in Deutschland ein Nichtmagier geboren, der über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt ... sein Name lautet Dr. Hans-Wilhelm Müller-Wohlfahrt, seines Zeichens Sportmediziner beim FC Bayern-München ...“

Hilflos griff sie sich an den Kopf, wie sollte sie dieses einmalige Phänomen erklären. Der Mann war sichtig, seine Hände hatten heilende Kräfte und doch war er kein Magier. Er stellte die Zauberwelt vor ein Rätsel, denn er wies nicht die den Magiern eigene Aura auf und doch! Und doch war da etwas an ihm – er war ein Heiler, ein mächtiger Heiler und Snape verlangte diesen Aufsatz von ihr – von allen Schülern, weil ... 

... ein leichter Wind spielte mit seinem Haar ...

... weil er nach Hogwarts eingeladen worden war – und bald hier eintreffen würde.

C. Fudge hatte darüber nachgedacht – nun war es beschlossene Sache! Punkt, Aus und Ende! Er meinte, das sei eine gute Gelegenheit, um den fachlichen Austausch zwischen den Welten zu fördern. Und außerdem, so meinte der Zauberminister allen Ernstes, könne sich Snape in puncto Haarschnitt noch etwas bei dem abgucken. 

„Sie dürfen nicht immer so viel Gel benutzen, Snape, dann sitzt die Tolle auch bei Ihnen – sehen Sie sich Müller-Wohlfahrt an, bei dem stehts immer ...“, hatte Fudge noch gestern über seinen eigen Scherz gelacht und war mit Dumbledore die Schule in Erwartung des kommenden Ereignisses abgeschritten. Fudge war in letzter Zeit sowieso beinahe jeden Tag hier einzutreffen – seit, ja seit das Wunder von München auch die Zaubererwelt erreicht hatte. Seine Schule sollte die erste sein, die den neuen Magier empfing – um wie viel würde das Ansehen dieses altehrwürdigen Gemäuers wachsen? 

„Aber Sie sollten wirklich weniger Gel verwenden, dann schimmert es auch nicht mehr stumpf“, hatte er sich immer wieder an Snape gewandt und herzhaft gelacht.

„Stimmt’s, Miss ...“, hatte er sie mit in das Gespräch einbezogen, weil sie gerade in den Gang hinausgetreten war. Seine blauen Augen hatten geleuchtet, als er auf den Gift und Galle spuckenden Snape gedeutet hatte.

„Granger“, hatte sie erwidert und dem Troß kopfschüttelnd nachgeblickt.

Snape soll noch am selben Abend gedroht haben, diesen Irrwicht in seinem Kessel eigenhändig zu ertränken und wenn ihm Fudge noch einmal so dreist käme, würde er ihm einen Liebestrank verabreichen, dass sich dieser vor lauter Geilheit wie eine rollige Katze selbst in den Schwanz beiße ...

... seine kräftige Unterlippe verriet Stärke und Macht – männliche Entschlusskraft ... die leicht gebogene Nase verlieh seinem Gesicht etwas raubvogelhaft Forderndes ... sie begriff, das er sie wollte. Nur deswegen war er ihr in den tiefen Wald gefolgt ... er wollte sie und sie musste sich seinem Willen – seinem unbeherrschbaren Verlangen fügen, wenn er sie nähme. Beklommen suchte sie hinter dem Baum Schutz, doch schon legte sich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Verzagt wandte sie sich um, hob den Arm, wollte sich wehren. Ihr tief in die in Augen blickend, packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran ...

Sie sollte also einen Verriss über Müller-Wohlfahrt schreiben – sozusagen als „Willkommensgruß“ und nachweisen, dass er ein Stümper sei, und den Orden des Merlin 2. Klasse – noch eine Flitzidee von Fudge – nicht verdiente. Er führe seine Mitmenschen nur an der Nase herum, was Hermione nicht glaubte ... und das hatte sie auch in Snapes Unterricht kundgetan ... Sie fand ihn faszinierend, mit einer geheimnisvollen Aura umgeben ... ein Nichtmagier – „Schlammblüter“ – soll ihn Snape genannt haben.

Nun aber, da Snape vor der Klasse gestanden hatte, beherrschte er sich und hatte zwischen fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen ein „Scharlatan“, hervorgestoßen.

... sie schloss die Augen, wünschte, dass es schon vorbei sei, was immer er mit ihr vorhatte. Es konnte nichts Gutes sein – er wollte sie nur quälen, sich an ihrer Schwäche weiden. Eine heißprickelnde Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sein harter Griff schmerzte, doch sogleich stieg ihr ein herber Duft in die Nase – unwillkürlich sog sie die Luft ein. Sie roch ihn – schmeckte seine Männlichkeit beinahe auf den Lippen. Der Griff um ihr Handgelenk ließ sie seine kräftige Hand erahnen. Was wäre, wenn sie diese Hand zwänge, ihm wieder in seine unergründlichen Augen, zu sehen – was, wenn sich sein Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf hochbog, seinem fordernden Mund entgegnen? Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, zuckte sie zusammen, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte. Wieder fühlte sie seinen herben Atem auf der Haut, der ihr seine Nähe verriet. Die Luft inhalierend, hob sie ihren Kopf ... es verlangte sie danach, ihrem Peiniger in die Augen zu blicken ... 

„Happy Birthday to you, happy ...“

Aufschreckend hätte Hermione beinahe das Tintenglas umgestoßen. Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte sie die beiden Jungen an, die fröhlich grinsend vor ihr standen.

„Aber ... aber, ihr habt ... habt mir doch heute schon ... heute Morgen schon ...“, stotterte sie und fühlte sich so, als habe man sie aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Die Rinde Baumes noch immer unter den Fingernägeln spürend, war sie mit einem Bauchklatscher in dieser Welt gelandet. Doch gleichzeitig war sie dankbar dafür. Ihre Gedanken schweiften in letzter Zeit viel zu oft ab – wenn das nicht aufhörte, würde sie mal zu Mrs. Pomphrey gehen müssen – vielleicht litt sie ja an einer unheilbaren Krankheit? 

„Na und, doppelt hält besser, was Mione, oder?“, lachte Ron.

„Und außerdem haben wir ja noch eine Überraschung für dich“, bemerkte Harry und warf Ron einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, den sie als geheimnisvoll identifizieren sollte – oh, wie leicht waren ihre Jungs doch zu durchschauen. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie sich an Stirn. Dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein, sie hätte es beinahe vergessen ... wie konnte sie DAS nur vergessen ... Mrs. Pomphrey würde sie wohl bald als Patientin haben!

„Wie ... wie spät ist es?“, stieß sie hervor.

„Um zehn nach drei – warum fragst du?“, wollte Ron verdattert wissen.

„In 20 Minuten muss ich ... muss ich bei Snape sein, wegen der Sache heute“, stotterte sie und rieb sich die Nase.

„Jau, dat war auch nen bischen blöd, nicht, oder Mione?“, versetzte Ron. 

„Wo doch alle wissen, wie er zu dem steht. Und dann hauste auch noch raus, dass du es ...“, schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„, dass ich es begrüße, dass er kommt, weil ich ihn faszinierend finde. Ihr etwa nicht? Er ist wahrscheinlich einer der größten Magier unserer Tage – er kann’s ohne Stab ... das gehört wissenschaftlich untersucht“, stieß sie hervor und riss die Augen weit auf.

„So und nun muss ich zu Snape“, fuhr sie fort.

„Nee, erst in 20 Minuten – erst musst du unsere Überraschung bewundern, Mione“, säuselte Ron und ließ seine großen wasserblauen Augen kreisen.

„Also schön, wenn's schnell geht“, entgegnete sie und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ihr die beiden Jungen ein kleines Päckchen überreichten.

„Das geht schnell – nur mach’s endlich auf“, stieß Harry ungeduldig auf der Stelle tretend hervor.

Schnell war das rote Band gelöst und das Packpapier entfaltet. Ihre Finger ertasteten etwas Weiches und zum Vorschein kam ein grüner Schal. Leicht verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn, ein „Danke“, hervorbringend.

Nett waren ihre Jungs ja schon – auch wenn ihr grün nicht stand, wie sie fand - die Jungs sorgten sich um sie. Ein kleines Kribbeln nistete sich in ihrem Magen ein. Sie nahmen sie nicht mehr nur als Mädchen wahr ...

„Ach, das ist es doch gar nicht“, lachte Ron. Mit zwei Schritten war er hinter ihr, den Schal ergreifend. 

„Die Überraschung kommt doch erst noch“, juchzte er und verband ihr die Augen.

„Kannst du auch überhaupt nichts mehr sehen, Mione?“, drang Ron's Stimme durch die nächtliche Schwärze an ihr Ohr.

Den Kopf verwirrt schüttelnd, spürte sie, wie ihre Hand ergriffen wurde.

„Komm Mione, jetzt bringen wir dich zu deiner Überraschung“, bemerkte Harry.

„Wo ... was habt ihr mit mir vor?“, stotterte sie verwirrt, tapste jedoch Harry hinterher, der sie energisch in eine bestimmte Richtung zog.

„Wenn wir das sagen – wär’s dann noch eine Überraschung? Mione, denk doch mal nach, wär’s dann ...?“

„Nein“, unterbrach sie ihn leicht genervt. Die Jungen waren noch richtige Kindsköpfige.

„Hey, dahinten schleichen schon wieder Fudge und Dumbledore durch die Gänge ... man, die gucken zu uns rüber“, meinte Harry. 

„Was? Die halten uns doch sicher für ... Entsprungene“, stieß Hermione hervor.

„Egal, na also, freust du dich?“, wollte Harry wissen. 

Obwohl der Stillere von beiden, war ihm auch die kribblige Anspannung anzumerken. Hermione spürte, dass er sich darauf freute, ihr die Überraschung präsentieren zu können.

„Aber bitte macht schnell – Snape ... und ihr wisst ja, wie der drauf ist ...“, stammelte sie und spürte eine seltsame Aufregung in sich aufsteigen.

„Jepp, wissen wir ... wasch dir den Mund mit Seife aus, das wird dir eine Lehre sein“, gurgelte Ron.

Eine Tür klappte, also verließen sie gerade den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Wo aber wollten die Jungs mit ihr hin?

„So Mione, wir sind ja schon da.“

Abrupt war Harry stehengeblieben, sodass ihm Hermione in die Hacken latschte und von ihm ein Schmerz verzehrtes Zischen erntete. Das „Pass doch auf“, unterdrückte er – Ron hätte es wohl raus gehauen, davon war Hermione überzeugt. Blind wie eine Kuh stand sie hilflos neben Harry, umklammerte seine Hand. Obwohl sie den beiden Jungen traute, beschlich sie eine seltsame Unruhe. Sie schob es auf das Tuch vor ihren Augen. Es verwirrte sie.

„Wir haben’s hier arrangiert, sonst wären Fred und George drauf gekommen und du hättest nichts mehr davon ...“, kicherte Ron.

Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen, dann setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. 

„Komm, hier herein, Mione – nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann ... Aber du darfst die Binde erst abnehmen, wenn wir draußen sind, okay?“

Harry's Stimme noch im Ohr nickte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Was hatten die beiden sich nur ausgedacht? Mit klopfendem Herzen hörte sie, wie die Tür unter lautem Kichern geschlossen wurde. Sie war allein.

„Hörst du, erst abnehmen, wenn wir es dir sagen“, vernahm sie die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Freunde durch die Tür. Wo befand sie sich und was würde sie erwarten. Was hätten George und Fred ihr wegnehmen können? Eine kribbelnde Ungeduld machte sich in ihr breit. Sie begann nervös an ihrem Daumen zu puhlen.

Die Stille im Raum begann schwer auf ihren Schultern zu lasten. Sie sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen, befeuchtete die Lippen – zitterte ungeduldig werdend. Sie hasste es, dieses Tuch vor den Augen zu haben. Wo war sie? Was hatten die Jungen mit ihr vor?

„Jetzt“, rief es hinter der Tür erwartungsfroh. „Rufst uns rein, wenn du’s bestaunt hast, ja oder?“, versicherte sich Ron und wurde offensichtlich von Harry in die Seite geboxt, denn sogleich drang ein gedämpftes Maulen an ihr Ohr.

Die Luft erleichtert ausstoßend, ließ sie ihre Hände zu ihrem Hinterkopf wandern – wollte den Knoten lösen, als sie wie vom Donner gerührt zusammenzuckte. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Schwer schluckend wirbelte sie herum, orientierungslos.


End file.
